


Golden Days

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [95]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020 honestly, Gen, Generation Gap, Life - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: There never were any golden days.
Series: poetry [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Golden Days  
> Written: 2018 – April 20, 2019
> 
> Note: just came across this again. wasn't actually written during 2020 but *shrugs* seems a bit apropos. 
> 
> Warning: not happy, not really sad.

They talk about the  
golden days  
when everything was  
grand.  
They talk about  
yesteryear  
and everything they had.  
  
Did you know  
our grandparents  
said the same?  
And so will  
our children  
one day.  
  
Everyone always had it  
better.  
The worst times are  
now.  
But they survived—  
I promise we will too.  
  
The golden days are not  
lost.  
They’re not here  
now  
but they will  
come.  
  
I know it hurts;  
I’m so tired too.  
The struggle seems never-ending:  
Sometimes I just want to sit down and cry,  
and I do for a little while.  
I can’t make it any easier.  
All I can say is that I’m here with you  
and yesterday is gone.  
  
There never were any golden days.  
Yesteryear wasn’t easier, I promise.   
Nor will tomorrow be.


End file.
